


Shiny & New

by VariouslyVaried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariouslyVaried/pseuds/VariouslyVaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some season 8 spoilers. Based a bit from 8x07. Cas is finally back and Dean is having a hard time with his feelings. However, a ride in the Impala, a Madonna song, and impossible blue eyes has them crashing in on him. Can he come to terms with these new feelings? SLASH Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny & New

Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas was back. When he’d seen his friend’s face in the mirror, his heart had stopped. He was afraid it was another trick from his mind. But then Cas spoke. His gruff voice spilling out the simple words, “hello, Dean.” His heart had then speed up to like a hundred and his hands were shaking. In fact, he’d been feeling absolutely giddy since the angel had returned from Purgatory. Honestly, he was more than a little freaked out about these new feelings.

Currently, he and Castiel were in the car, driving back to the motel after interviewing some people. It’d been a total dead end and Dean was a little more than frustrated. It seemed that Castiel could sense the hunter’s frustration because he sat silently in the seat, staring straight ahead. Dean heaved a heavy sigh and switched on the radio hoping something good would be on. He froze in his seat when the girlish voice of Madonna infiltrated the car. Usually, he would have changed it, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to lift his hand to the dial.

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through_

Dean’s thoughts immediately shifted to the time he’d spent in Purgatory searching for Cas. He’d been afraid for the angel. There were tons of creatures that would love to tear him apart. A small part of him had been terrified that his friend was already dead, but he refused to listen to that part of his brain. Castiel was an angel of God and he was tougher than that. After all they’d been through, he couldn’t lose him there.

_Didn’t know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

And then, crouched by a stream, he’d found him. The angel had looked rough but he was in one piece. Dean couldn’t describe the happiness that had run through him at the sight of his friend. He’d missed him so much. He’d never admit to the tears that had stung his eyes. As he held his friend close to him, he realized that he needed Castel more than he ever known.

_I was beat, in complete  
I’d been had, I was sad and blue_

Dean had always been cynical. He went through woman like a chain-smoker through a pack of cigarettes. And then when he’d tried to settle, he’d never been comfortable, as if his skin had been crawling. Everyone had always let him down, including Sam. He’d never had faith in anything… That is until Castiel came along. Castiel had always been the one to remind him that he was special. And even when Cas had opened the door to Purgatory and released the Leviathan, Dean had never really lost faith in him. And then to see him so beaten in Purgatory, it had nearly broken Dean’s heart.

_But you made me feel_  
Yeah you made me feel  
So shiny and new 

As he’d searched for Castiel, he had just been going through the motions. Torture, question, kill, repeat. Benny had just been some other presence that made finding Castiel easier. However, after he’d found Castiel, he’d changed. He had a renewed vigor to get them all out alive. He was constantly letting Castiel know that he would not leave without him, constantly reminding him that he didn’t deserve to stay in Purgatory. That he deserved to be saved. He’d lost him in Purgatory and lost sight of himself again. But then Castiel showed up in his bathroom, and that exhilarating feeling had begun to course through Dean whenever the angel was around. It was almost like he was a new man. And when Cas had finally hugged him after his return from Purgatory, Dean felt as if he’d been electrified.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time_

Dean’s eyes widened at the words of the song and quickly shut the radio off completely. His heart was pounding in chest. What the hell was going on in his mind? He licked his lips and snuck a glance toward Castiel. The angel’s piercing blue eyes were watching him and Dean shivered. The feeling ran throughout his entire body, causing butterflies in his stomach. What the hell was he? Some teenage girl?

He pulled the car into the motel parking lot, parking in front of their room, and shutting off the engine. He then looked to Cas. Those eyes were still watching him, taking him in slowly, and searching his face. This time the tremors in his body settled lower. Dean’s eyes widened in frightened shock at the stirring in his jean. What…the…Hell? That song had seriously messed with his head.

“Dean?” Castiel’s gruff voice cut through his thoughts. The angel was leaning closer to him, his head tilted in concern. “Are you alright?”

He tried to say something. He really did. But as the angel’s tongue ran unconsciously across his bottom lip, all of Dean’s thoughts fled from his mind and all he could think about was that pink tongue and those lips on his. Without thinking, he lunged across the seat, hands threading into Castiel’s hair, mouth latching onto his in a deep kiss.

At first, Castiel froze and Dean was afraid he’d be rejected. But then slowly, he kissed back. Dean wasn’t into click flick moments, but finally, everything felt right. He’d never felt the way he did when he was with Cas. He’d never once thought of kissing another guy before Cas and he really couldn’t think of kissing another. As the kiss deepened, Castiel placed his hand over the mark on Dean’s shoulder and Dean gasped at the feelings that coursed through him. He was reminded that Cas had raised him from Perdition. That Cas had put him back together and that he knew his very soul. And that was a feeling Dean had never experienced in his life.

Dean pulled back from the kiss and laid his hand on Castiel’s face, looking into his deep blue eyes. “I love you, Cas.”

Castiel smiled a real genuine smile that went straight to Dean’s heart. “I love you too, Dean.”

And as their lips touched again, and the butterflies returned to Dean’s stomach, Dean couldn’t help but think that Madonna had a point. Castiel had made him shiny and new. And then a deeper part of Dean admitted that Cas did make him feel like a virgin… Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fluff that came to mind after I made a little crack post on tumblr after listening to Madonna’s “Like a Virgin”. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
